You lose some, you gain some!
by Animegirl218
Summary: Turns out Seto and Joey go WAY back. Like, back to when they were losing the last of their baby teeth. Now that they're in highschool, will they ever remember? Will their old ties return? Well, you have to find out for yourself! (PUPPYSHIPPING)
1. The beginning of a new adventure!

"I'll be back in a little bit Mokie!"

"Be careful Seto!"

And with that, the brunette set off. Armed with seven dollars that he and his brother had found in the front of the orphanage, the young boy began his weekly excursion over to the discount store across the hidden woodlands behind the property. Nobody was really supposed to go through the breach in the fence but it's not like anyone was going to be searching. For Seto, it was an adventure! Going off on his own, exploring the unknown, and perhaps finding some cool stuff that somebody may have left!

Although it was a bright and sunny late-spring afternoon, the young boy's surroundings blocked out that light, only allowing dotted and speckled streaks to peak through the green canopy-like cover above. Seto followed a worn-down hiker's pathway until he neared an old and forgotten rest-stop area. Completely abandoned, it held its' own heir of mystery and comfort. Ever since he and his little brother had been brought to live at the orphanage, they've had nothing but trouble. No matter how hard they attempted to keep to themselves. The other kids would ruin almost everything they did to pass the time Chessboards, checkerboards, sand castles, you name it! Rare luck have it that they could finish a game without it being taken away within 5 minutes of starting.

However, this was different. Nobody was around. It was as if he owned everything around him. It was like his land, his playground. Exempt from rules and bullies!

The blue-eyed child ran off the path and over to the ancient picnic hut. An excited grin formed across his face and joy filled his little heart. Something that he could never explain in words, having such a limited vocabulary and all!

It was like-

"Hey."

"…."

….someone else was already there.

Hey guys! Look! A puppyshipping fic! Chapter one should be out soon (im working on it now!)

Okay so here's the story-

Turns out Seto and Joey had met long before they became the bane of eachother's high school career. Where? When? And how? Well you're just going to have to read to find out!


	2. Blue eyes and joey

"Well? Can'tcha speak?"

Somebody was in his secret base. Sitting on his table.

"..."

How did he get here? How did he find this place? How-

"Um...hey are you okay? You're kinda creeping me out...by ya know. Starin' and stuff..."

Seto shook himself from his rage and opened his mouth "Who ARE you? This is MY place!"

Honey colored eyes widened and then saddened. The long-haired blond looked down at his feet which dangled over the edge of the was all his? "Man, I can't catch a break anywhere today! Sorry kid. I didn't mean to tresspass on yer lawn." Blue flames died down. Seto lowered his defensive stance. "What do you mean, 'can't catch a break'?" The other boy's head snapped up, as if he were suprised at the prue concern in ther latter's voice. His frown was gone, replaced with a toothy (of half toothless) smile. "Oh nothitin'! Hey, you never told me you're name! If you don't, I guess I'll just call ya...uh...blue eyes!"

Blue eyes...

Where has he heard that name before?

"Hey blue-eyes!"

"My name is Seto."

"Setho?" The mystery kid asked, half whisteling through his missing front tooth.

"No, say it with me, then you'll get it!"

"Okay."

"Set-"

"Seth-"

"No silly!" Seto said his own name a few times to see exactly what this kid was doing wrong. After six tries, he figured it out. The other watched with intrest. "Okay! Say 'se'. Like the beginning of 'breath'."

"Se."

"Great! Now say 'to'. Like your big toe!"

"To..Se...to...Seto!"

"Yay!" The other boy flashed his now nurotious toothless smirk. "What's your name?"

He rolled his eyes and grumbled in responce, "Don't laugh but it's Joeseph! I know, not as cool as Seto but it's what I got." Seto frowned. He had never met somebody who didn't like their name before. Odd. "Joesph...I like it."

"Come on! Stop pulling me leg. It's super lame and you and me knows that."

Seto huffed. This kid was stubborn! "Okay. If you don't like that name, we can come up with a nickname for you.!" Joey looked up. "Like what?" The brunette held hand over his mouth in deep thought, sorta like those detectives on the tv programs late at night. "Hmm...well, I call Mokuba..my little brother 'Mokie' so I suppose I can call you...Joey! How's that?"

"..."

"..."

"...How's that you ask?" The brown eyed boy questioned seto. Seto squrmed under his glare. Had he said something wrong? Why was his tone so drawn out. Like mokery?

Next thing he knew, he was tackled on the ground. A pair of arms were latched around his body, but not in a rough way that aimed to injure him. The weigh shifted over to his side and started to laugh and giggle. So hard that the other hid his face in the side of his ribs, thus eventually causing to laugh right along side him. "I love it! Thank you so much pal!"

"Haha! You're welcome."

"You're sometin' else, ya know that, right?"

I could say the same about you. Seto thought to himself.

They both rolled onto their backs, facing the treetops above. Maybe this wasn't such a bad run-in after all. He had all day to waste and he found the perfect stranger..no..friend...to spend it with!


End file.
